Ice Bucket Challenge
by AssMichele
Summary: AU Monchele. Cory e Lea fazem o desafio do ALS juntos. One-Shot.


"Eu vou matar você e o Chris por me colocarem nessa furada!" Lea ameaçou, tentando soar séria, mas sabendo que estava falhando miseravelmente. Encarou o namorado de braços cruzados, mas não pode ficar 'brava' por muito tempo quando o canadense fez seu típico sorriso, mostrando as covinhas que tanto amava.

"Não é tão ruim assim e eu prometo que te esquento depois." Cory falou, passando os braços pela cintura dela e a puxando para si fazendo uma trilha de beijos que começou nos cabelos castanhos amarrados em um bagunçado rabo de cavalo, passou por todo o rosto e parou nos lábios rosados e carnudos.

Se separaram quando o ar foi necessário e Cory riu ao ver a namorada encarando os baldes com gelo, ela não estava gostando nem um pouco daquela história, ambos tinham doado naquela tarde e só estavam fazendo a 'brincadeira' para ajudar na divulgação.

Também porque o fandom estava completamente obcecado querendo que eles fizessem um vídeo juntos e ambos tinham a impressão de que se não fizessem, os fãs não parariam nunca de falar sobre aquilo.

"Olha pelo lado positivo, você ta fazendo o desafio pela primeira vez só, eu vou tomar banho de água gelada pela segunda vez." Cory e Chord tinham sido desafiados por Mark e o canadense tinha cumprido a tarefa (e doado) no dia anterior, mas seu bom amigo Chord achou que seria legal desafia-lo novamente, como ele e Chris tinham desafiado Lea, resolveram cumprir o desafio juntos.

"Você fala como se fosse um sacrifício Monteith." Lea falou rolando os olhos quando o canadense riu. Cory amava o frio e aquilo era como brincadeira de criança pra ele, assim que tinham começado os primeiros desafios, ele tinha ficado louco para cumprir. Já a Nova Iorquina preferia o calor, sol e coisas quentes.

Completos opostos, mas que se atraíam perfeitamente.

"Você tem razão, não será um sacrifício, na verdade vai ser bem legal jogar água e ver seu cabelo bronx aparecer." Cory brincou, se esquivando dos tapas que a baixinha tentava dar.

"Babaca!"

"Sim, mas sou seu babaca."

"Sim, apenas meu." Lea respondeu passando os braços novamente pelo pescoço do rapaz e ficando na ponta dos pés, beijando o canadense com vontade. Cory que tinha mantido seus braços na cintura da mulher foi abaixando até chegar á bunda e apertar de leve.

O canadense adorava os glúteos e coxas dela, que com as recentes caminhadas da atriz, estava durinhas e gostosas de dar boas apertadas, além de que ela sempre soltava gemidos que o levavam á loucura.

"Eu fui chamado para gravar um vídeo, não pra ver meus amigos praticamente tendo sexo no quintal da casa." O homem entrou no local fingindo sons de vômito, já estava acostumado a chegar á casa de Lea de surpresa e encontrar o casal aos pegas (e algumas vezes no meio do sexo) pelos cômodos.

"Jon!" A atriz gritou se separando do namorado e correndo para o melhor amigo, fazia um bom tempo que não se viam e estava morrendo de saudades do rapaz.

"Saudades de mim Lee?" Jonathan Groff questionou de brincadeira, erguendo a atriz do chão e rodopiando pelo quintal.

"Sim! Morrendo de saudades." Lea respondeu puxando o melhor amigo e voltando para onde estava Cory, os homens deram um abraço e trocaram cumprimentos.

"Parabéns cara, The Normal Heart ta concorrendo em dezesseis categorias no Emmy!" O canadense parabenizou o amigo, tinha assistido a minissérie com Lea e merecia todos os prêmios que estava concorrendo.

"Valeu Cory e parabéns também! Você também ta concorrendo pelo seu papel em AHS Coven, que alias foi muito bom!"

"Ele tava maravilhoso, não tava?" Lea questionou passando os braços pelo torço do ator e dando um beijo nele. Não poderia estar mais orgulhosa, já que seu papel na série o permitiu ser levado a sério como ator, algo que em glee, ele não tinha oportunidade.

"Okay, vamos gravar logo e aproveitar á tarde para colocar as novidades em dia, antes da policia aparecer porque vocês mataram fãs pelo mundo todo com esse vídeo." Jon brincou.

Cory pegou o iPhone, sabendo que o de Lea estava descarregado no quarto, já que a baixinha não largava o aparelho para quase nada, tirou uma foto dos baldes e postou em sua conta do instagram, que tinha começado a usar. Entregou o aparelho para Jon e se posicionou ao lado da namorada, atrás dos dois baldes.

"Três... Dois... Um." Jon contou e apontou para o casal, sinalizando que poderiam falar.

"Iae galera, eu fui desafiado novamente pelo Chord Overstreet pro LAS ice bucket challenge." Cory explicou rapidamente e pegou o primeiro balde.

"Eu fui desafiada pelo Chris Colfer e pelo Cory Monteith." Lea fuzilou com os olhos o namorado "E desafio o Darren Criss, o Ryan Murphy e a Kate Hudson." Lea anunciou. Não se lembrava de ver os três fazendo o desafio antes.

"Eu desafio a galera da Bonnie Dune, o Mike Voguel e o Jonathan Groff, que ta gravando o vídeo, desculpa cara, mas você não ia escapar." Cory anunciou rindo do dedo do meio que recebeu do Groff. "Preparada Lee?"

"Não!" A atriz respondeu, fechando os olhos com força e gritando quando a água a atingiu. "Puta merda." Xingou, parecia que seu corpo estava congelando aos poucos, pensava que os slushies recebidos quando gravava glee na primeira temporada eram ruins, mas esse era bem pior.

Mas era hora de sua vingança. Subiu na cadeira que tinham colocado atrás de onde estava Cory e pegou o balde cheio que o canadense segurava para ajuda-la.

Virou o balde de uma vez na cabeça do canadense que segurou o fuck que estava na ponta da língua, realmente adorava o frio, mas _puta que pariu_, a água tava congelando.

"Não esqueçam de doar o dinheiro e vocês que foram desafiados, tem 24 horas para cumprir." O canadense explicou, se virando e pegando Lea a jogando sobre seu ombro e caminhando para a piscina, pulando com a atriz.

Quando ambos voltaram á superfície, ouviram as risadas de Jonathan que comentava algo sobre como vários fãs iriam parar no hospital assim que o vídeo fosse postado. Sorriu sabendo que era verdade, o relacionamento dos dois era algo privado, mas sempre que saia um riot (como os fãs chamavam) eles iam á loucura e várias mentions chegavam a todas ás redes sociais.

Era uma loucura!

"Cory, filho da mãe, você tinha que me desafiar?" Jon questionou fingindo indignação. Esperava que Lea o desafiasse, mas desconfiava que os dois tinham armado aquilo, pelo olhar que trocaram.

Pelo próprio iPhone, Jon editou o vídeo, cortando já que o vídeo não caberiam nos 15 minutos do instagram. Postou as partes de Cory no insta dele, marcando as pessoas que tinham sido desafiadas, colocando seu nome com o símbolo # já que não tinha insta ou twitter, fez log off e entrando na conta da Lea, postou as partes dela, também marcado os desafiados.

Já no face de ambos, postou o vídeo completo e no tt. apenas o link, mas uma mensagem lembrando que aquilo tudo, era pelas doações, a parte mais importante. Em minutos o celular apitava com as várias notificações, os fãs estavam indo a loucura e em pouco tempo monchele estava nos TrendTopics mundiais.

Tirou uma foto do casal se beijando na piscina e guardou o aparelho, apesar do riot com o vídeo, algumas coisas continuavam apenas para a privacidade do casal.


End file.
